2017 NFL Draft Challenge
Introduction My friends, tough times are upon us. And by us, I of course mean me. Yes, it seems I have finally taken a job where I have to spend the entire day doing work. Gone are the days when I can devote five hours at the office working on the league. How will the LoC survive without gripping write-ups, off-season challenges, my witty humor? Well, the good news is this job only goes until August. Just in time for the Fantasy Draft. With any luck my next job will come with an allotment of time for me to do my real work as League Commish. That being said, where does that leave us for the NFL Draft? I slacked, I slacked big time. I admit: I blew it. But the drum beats on. If you want, you can do absolutely nothing and still potentially win this challenge. But for a select few with the drive to win and who want to sharpen their skills as a negotiator, trader, bargain-hunter, mover/shaker, NFL analyzer, this is the challenge for you. 2017 NFL DRAFT CHALLENGE Basics # Every team was randomly assigned two draft picks thanks to the Random Thing Picker website that I've started using for literally everything we do here. # Those picks are good for each round of the NFL Draft (ex. the 6th pick is the 6th pick of each round, not just 6th overall). # On that pick, in theory, a player will be drafted. You will get (or lose) points based on the position of that player. Draft Position Here are your picks. Once again, selected at random. Last place got first random picks. *Dee - 1 *Burns - 5 *Jared - 6 *Chris - 7 *Shotti - 8 *Papa - 10 *Dee - 12 *Shotti - 13 *Commish - 15 *Zach - 16 *Nate - 17 *Burns - 18 *Pat - 19 *Zach - 23 *Nate - 25 *Chris - 27 *Pat - 28 *Papa - 29 *Jared - 31 *Commish - 32 Scoring The scoring was determined based on one simple factor: how many players in that position were drafted in 2016. The more rare the position, the higher the points. The more common, the lower. This season, it is possible that there will be 33 long snappers drafted and only 1 WR. I don't know. I haven't had the time to look. Prepare accordingly, since here are the points: Yes, you are seeing that correctly. You will lose points for a WR, CB, RB, and tackle. The most common positions in the draft will cost you. But don't worry, for a fair price I think I can help you out... Manager Participation How well do you know the draft? How well do you know each team and their priorities? How badly do you want to win? # You may trade picks with other managers. You can trade picks for one round, or for every round. Maybe you know that a certain team is going to draft a DE in the third round and you want to trade up for that team. Maybe you want to avoid a WR in the first. All trades must go through the commish for tracking purposes but no trade will be vetoed. # Trades of any kind are legal. You can trade using your draft picks and your off-season point bank. (ex. You can trade 30 points and your fifth round pick to another team for their 7th round pick, or you can just buy someone's pick outright with your off-season points). You can even trade Fantasy Draft picks if it means that much to you. # The following picks are available in the pick bank to be bought for the low price of 50 points per pick per round: 2, 3, 4, 9, 11, 14, 20, 21, 22, 24, 26, 30. First come first serve basis. For 50 points you could be buying yourself a 300 point punter...or you could be buying yourself a -100 point WR. There is a 50% chance that you will gain points for buying a pick. # You can sell your pick to the pick bank for 30 points per pick per round. Not a bad deal. If you want, sell all your picks and take the 420 point profit. Once you sell your pick to the pick bank it becomes available for everyone else to buy (for 50 points) and if you regret your decision you must also pay the 50 point fee to get it back. # Once a pick is made during the draft, it is final. Current Off-Season Standings These are the standings and also your point bank for this challenge. Chris - 334 Jared - 246 Nate - 244 Papa - 236 Chantel - 214 Shotti - 183 Pat - 153 Commish - 148 Zach - 135 Burns - 116 But I am a kind and just ruler, and you guys may need a little help if you want to buy some picks. So each of you have been given an extra 200 points towards your off-season totals. Chris - 534 Jared - 446 Nate - 444 Papa - 436 Chantel - 414 Shotti - 383 Pat - 353 Commish - 348 Zach - 335 Burns - 316 Happy Draftin.